


Just After The First Prize

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Sex, Suit Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Bradley Cooper and Mark Ronson get themselves a secret relationship after the first Golden Globe announcement





	Just After The First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after Gaga received her Golden Globe for Best Original Song, Shallow, and because I just felt the urge to write about these two men, they look too handsome. But since they don't have much chemistry, this sounds a little awkward but I love the idea too much. Anyway, I hope to return to this shipping one day and hope you guys would like it.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

Bradley Cooper did not come to the stage to receive Best Original Song Golden Globe. It was just Anthony Rossomando, Andrew Wyatt, Mark Ronson and Lady Gaga. Though he sang the song in the movie, it was them who wrote it, they deserve it, the spotlight did not belong to him then. But he comes backstage after they receive the award.

Bradley wants to congratulate Gaga on her second Golden Globe, and to once again express his gratitude for the song producers, A Star Is Born is not A Star Is Born without Shallow. He thanks everyone, especially his muse, Lady Gaga. She hugs him, kisses him on his cheek. They laugh, they shake hands. Bradley shakes hand with Mark the last, complimenting him a lot.

As they walk to away from the backstage, Mark compliments his peer and coeval

“Your performance in the film was amazing, Shallow could not be sung with a better voice than yours”

“Awww thanks, man. Your production was amazing also”, Bradley Cooper compliments back at Mark.

And they grin, well, in an awkward way. It’s because each man finds there’s something about the other that captures their eyes. They worked with each other before, but they have never felt this way. It could be explained as some kind of witchcraft if you may.

Mark Ronson admits to himself the magnificent handsome of the American-Italian actor. He recalls seeing this beauty somewhere before… Ah yes, at Lady Gaga. They always tell the story of the bond between them as two passionate artists from East coast Italian-American families. He has admired the beauty of Gaga, now he admires that beauty in that hunky bearded man. He’s got that blue eyes accompanied by hazelnut hair, in that white suit and black tie, he’s a tiramisu served on a plate that could turn all of your senses on. He’s an image of American masculinity. Mark licks his lips asking how many times Gaga has laid her lips onto those lips and how do they taste? He bets they taste like Italian meatballs and wine, thick and sexy.

Bradley Cooper finds himself some interests at the music producer, too. The musician has his hair high and slicked back, and he appears in a black suit and tie. God knows that is attractive. He wonders to himself, how does Mark Ronson look younger and cuter despite the fact they have the same age. His face is a vision, a work of art by God himself that defies any cinematographic masterpiece, yes he’s got that face, a young but mature, cutie but sexy. His voice is funny, like some kind of a lisp that needs to be filled with his deep tone, it means he wants to sip him like taking a sip of tea as how the British would do.

Both men find their thoughts weird, they’ve never thought about the other that way. They worked about music for the film before but it was never as loud as their heart beats at the moment. Their faces are burning up, they steal glances at each other so fast as if it hardly happens. But what are the odds, they almost kiss. They almost trip, collide and kiss. The two men then just adjust themselves from the awkward situation.

“Sorry”, Mark apologies in an embarrassed tone. He coughs it away like every man would do, but little does he know that action only makes him sillier, in a good way.

“It’s okay”, Bradley says, of course he does not mind at all. It does not take long for them to notice that they have been left behind, Gaga’s already gone out there with the other two musicians.

“Wonder what it would be like if it had happened”, Mark comments at the situation, sounding a lot like a proposal.

“You want to find out?”, Bradley asks back in a seductive tone and with a smirk. And Mark just smirks back.

They push each other into a private space where it’s hidden from everyone else. It is unbelievable that there’s a space like that in the award ceremony. It’s like a smoking area except the lighting is a little darker and no one goes there.

The two men, one in a black suit and one in a white suit, looking like yin and yang, just stare at each other in confusion. But that feeling soon disappears as they start kissing. The kissing does not taste like Italian food nor British tea party, it tastes like something new, something that is indescribable. They kiss hotly and deeply and passionately, like nothing in the world matters anymore. Bradley takes the lead, of course, and pins Mark to the wall nearby. He kisses his lips, then his neck, that’s hot. Each of them intends to take the other’s jacket and shirt off, but they just hang on their torsos. Bradley’s hand runs in Mark’s hair like crazy but it cannot destroy that hairdo. Mark’s hands run on Bradley’s broad back, everywhere they can touch, it feels like a thick wall of flesh. His body is so well built, and his hair is so well done.

All of a sudden, Bradley drops on his knees and unzips Mark’s trousers, it’s time for some oral fun. Yes he has some fun with that boy part. And Mark is just like “Bloody hell”, he makes it so well that his mind is literally blank. What Mark is feeling right now is all focused on his lower body, he’s feeling the arousal with all of the senses. Mark is panting, and his panting makes the situation hotter and hotter. What word could describe what they’re sensing right now? How about a lyric? They have taken their sensual pleasure far from the shallow now.

Bradley stops and stands straight up, only to kiss the British guitarist more. Nevertheless, Mark takes the chance to take the lead of the dance, he grabs Bradley by his shirt and collars and pins him to the opposite wall, then he runs his hand on Bradley’s chest, over his shirt to give him the sexual warmth from his hand. Then Mark kneels, only to do the same thing to Bradley. Yes, they take turn to show the other their teeth, and to please the other with those teeth. They suck at each other’s dick like singing at a microphone. Boy, that’s artsy… It goes down their throat like a flow of air and turns everything on. The sound each of them makes while stuffing their mouth just makes the other beg for more. Bradley gently grabs Mark’s head and shakes it at his crotch. Mark chokes, and that is horny. Their minds are literally off the deep end right now, pain is missing, only pleasure is present.

It takes quite a moment before they come. They growl at their actions like two wild animals, it’s weird that no one hears them. They make it carefully enough for it’s easy to clean, for now one must find out what happened. It might be a problem if Mark’s suit is added with a dash of white and on their faces too. So they try to clean themselves up, adjust their clothes, looking dapper again. There wasn’t enough time for more sexual actions so they are pleased of what they just gave each other. It’s only then they realize they still have the ceremony the attend.

“Oh fuck… The award ceremony”, Bradley exclaims. He’s still got some nominations to hope for.

“That’s right. Let’s not keep our girl waiting”, Mark jokes.

“Are you referring to Stefani?”, Bradley asks.

“Yes”, and they laugh.

Bradley puts his arm around Mark’s shoulder as the two walk out into plain sight. They just try to keep it natural, without signaling to each other that that was incredible. Now they just need to come up with a proper excuse… Maybe Bradley wanted Mark to do more songs on his upcoming movie if he gets to be the director again… yeah, that sounds persuasive. What just happened is just like a one-night-stand, with nothing to regret and no betrayal is done. It’s just simply natural pleasure. No one will sure suspect a thing, they tell each other. But should either of them wants more of what they just did, the other will always be ready…

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
